Examples of currently-used substrate treating apparatus include a developing apparatus. The developing apparatus performs a developing process by supplying developer to a substrate having a photoresist film formed thereon and to which given patterns are exposed. The developing apparatus includes a spin holder for spinning a substrate in a substantially horizontal attitude about a vertical axis, and nozzles supplying prewet liquid, developer, or rinse liquid onto the substrate (see, for example, Japanese Patent Publications 2009-231617A and 2009-231619A). Discharge of the prewet liquid, the developer, or the rinse liquid is started to the center of the substrate W.